


The Fall of Icarus

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Het Relationship, F/M, False Identity, Forced Pregnancy, Het, Infidelity, Mindfuck, Obliviation, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 00:36:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3790048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco may have gone too far but Malfoys have always had trouble with the concept.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fall of Icarus

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to the mods for their encouragement! And to my beta for reading anything I throw at her. ♥

Draco's anticipation grew as he walked the last half-mile to Scorpius's cottage in spite of the muggy air.

He knocked lightly on the door and suppressed a feral smile when Rose answered it.

"Oh, Father, I wasn't expecting you." She pulled her dressing gown around her tightly, though he could still see that she was braless, ample tits hanging low. "You know Scorpius is—"

"Away on business, yes." Draco stepped inside, forcing Rose to move back out of his way. "I thought it best if someone check on you and the baby."

"She's doing fine. Sleeping right now," Rose said, shutting the front door. "Would you care for a cup of tea?"

"Thank you." Draco fingered the tip of his wand, then followed Rose not to the kitchen but to her bedroom.

"I've been looking forward to seeing you again," he said, coming up behind her and slowly peeling away the dressing gown.

Guiding her onto the bed, Draco pushed his trousers down to his ankles and slipped off his shoes. He tossed his shirt on top of the pile and climbed onto the bed.

"Ready to make another baby?" he asked as he spread her thighs, her cunt wet and glistening.

"She's only six months old," Rose said softly, her brow furrowing slightly. Draco held out his hand for his wand and recast the spell. He wasn't ready for her to fight him.

Not yet, he thought wickedly, then took his cock in hand and lined himself up.

~*~

Astoria hadn't liked the way her body looked when she was pregnant nor afterward and had insisted on several magical procedures to keep it looking young and firm.

Draco was beginning to believe she was as human as a Veela. Beautiful on the outside and a bleeding harpy on the inside.

Rose, on the other hand, was stunning. Soft all over with glorious tits and curvaceous hips he could hang onto as he fucked her.

She was also extremely fertile, like all Weasleys. 

The first time he'd got her pregnant, that hadn't been his intention. He'd just wanted to enjoy himself and, after a simple spell, she was ready to oblige him. However, after that first time, Draco became mad with power, producing the children Astoria hadn't allowed. 

And a little Obliviation never hurt anyone.

While the eldest was at primary school and the two younger ones slept in their cots, Rose started bouncing up and down on Draco's cock, her belly and breasts jiggling.

"That's it, ride me," Draco murmured, taking her tits in his hands. "We're going to make another little Malfoy just like his daddy."

Rose started to tremble, shaking her head back and forth. "Don't want more."

Draco's chest felt tight—this was his favourite part. When she started to fight it.

Grabbing Rose's wrists, he held her fast. "Rose, where's your husband?"

At the word 'husband', her eyes went wide with awareness and she screamed, trying to pull away, but Draco was faster and quickly pinned her to the bed.

"Stop, Father, please!" 

Draco clapped a hand over her mouth. "It's all right, Rose," he said softly, "you won't remember anyway. You never do."

After Draco came twice—just to be sure she'd get pregnant again—he Obliviated her and covered the scratches on his neck. 

Astoria had the tendency to doubt his fidelity, assumed he was sleeping with his secretary. She had no idea how right and how wrong she was.

~*~

How he got away with it as long as he did, Draco didn't know, but he really hadn't expected it when Scorpius stormed into his office and punched him in the jaw.

"Did you think I wouldn't figure it out?" Scorpius raged, standing over his father ready to hit him again.

"I'm sure I have no idea what you're talking about." Draco scooted back against the wall, rubbing his jaw and keeping his legs closed just in case Scorpius lashed out with a foot.

But Scorpius didn't hit him. He leaned in close. "I spoke to Mother, told her that I couldn't understand why the precautions we were taking weren't working."

"Oh?" Draco asked, now beginning to feel uneasy.

"Yes, Father," Scorpius spat. "She suggested we find an alternative to intercourse."

"I see." He did. Clearly. He and Astoria had been given the same advice on how to make sure she didn't get pregnant. 

After all those years of fucking Astoria in the arse, he just couldn't resist Rose's wet cunt.

"I haven't slept with Rose that way in over a year, Father. And now she's pregnant again!" He kicked Draco's foot. "I used Legilimency on her. You're good, that's apparent. But you became careless, too sure of yourself."

Draco didn't even know how many times he'd Obliviated her. She hadn't seemed damaged to him. Then again, he couldn't say he was especially concerned about her mind.

"Have you told anyone what you think you know?" Draco asked, still trying to manoeuvre himself out of this sticky situation.

"That is where things get interesting." Scorpius squatted down so he was face to face with Draco. "I went to see Grandfather."

"And what did he say?" Draco asked with more calm than he felt. Nothing his father had to say ever boded well, in his experience.

"The best part, and I quote, was, 'Tell your father he is not the first Malfoy to play at that game.'" Scorpius grinned. "What do you suppose that meant, Father? Or should I even call you that now?" 

Scorpius stood back up again and rubbed the knuckles of his right hand. "However, you _will_ continue to play the role of devoted grandfather, spending your Galleons lavishly, or you will regret it. Remember whose son I really am."

He turned and left, slamming the door behind him.

Draco didn't even bother to get up off the floor before Summoning the bottle of Firewhisky he kept in his desk. 

He tried to find it in himself to regret what he'd done but he couldn't. He was his father's son, after all.

~*~

"Amateur," Lucius said snidely, the Polyjuice wearing off.

Scorpius had been easy to comfort and deflect, he was so trusting and kind. 

Must be the Greengrass genes. 

The important thing was that Rose wouldn't get pregnant again now that Lucius had warned Draco off.

Surely three children by his daughter-in-law would have been plenty. Draco, of course, had been selfish and greedy, foolishly letting his bollocks do the thinking for him. 

Armed with several strands of Draco's hair as well as Scorpius's, Lucius wouldn't make the same mistakes as his sons. 

The only decision in front of Lucius now was whether he wanted Rose's wet cunt or Astoria's tight arse. 

Oh, it was very good to be a Malfoy.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment here or at [Livejournal](http://hp-darkarts.livejournal.com)


End file.
